Nowadays, the welding machines used by orthodontists allow to perform the electrical spot welding of the attachments used in orthodontic treatments, for instance lingual attachments to bands or brackets to bands. The electrical spot welding performed chair-side presently lacks the precision required to weld an adjustable bracket providing accurate programming or prescription information.
With the aim of solving these and other drawbacks, I thought of developing the present appliance I am seeking to protect by means of this request, since it is an invention which allows the orthodontist to record the dental position in the three space planes on dental casts; and to be able to weld adjustable brackets incorporating the desired programming of inclination, angulation and rotation, thus having individualization for each treatment.
THE MEASURING APPARATUS FOR THE PROGRAMMING AND WELDING OF ADJUSTABLE BRACKETS includes two main sections:
1. Position Measuring Accessory
It is an innovative precision system for measuring in dental casts the accurate dental position of the teeth in regard to inclination, angulation and rotation.
2. Welding Accessory
It belongs to the electrical welding or electrical spot welding section; it has the innovation of including three graduating systems (in the three space planes) for the accurate electrical spot welding of the two elements of the adjustable bracket, according to the information of inclination, angulation and rotation that the orthodontist wants to program.